


The Little Moments(ON HOLD)

by oneetherealbeing



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24066286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneetherealbeing/pseuds/oneetherealbeing
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	The Little Moments(ON HOLD)

Chapter 1

**INFINITY ISLAND  
August 06, 2018 00:41 ECT**

All the dimmed lights brightened on the island as the night went on. Despite this being the enemy's land, it was quite peaceful as they were no longer a part of the Light and their schemes. The only chaos found was when the new heir's cries were heard. Lydia waited outside the room as a nurse helped with taking care of him and Talia. One of the assassins with her was instructed to inform Ra's Al Ghul of the news.

It had been several months since she joined the League of Shadows and the man standing near her was another constant reminder of why she couldn't leave. Every couple of minutes she would glance over and would have to refrain from frowning at him. It wasn't his fault that he had no memory, but being here hasn't helped with bringing back his humanity. What was once a sporadic, smiling boy is now a red-masked stone cold killer.

An explosion soon interrupted her thoughts and both of the young adults turned towards where it had come from. From the hall's window, they could see the Sensei's meditation space was up in flames. The masked man was quick to leap through the window as back up as Ra's al Ghul would've ordered if he was physically with them. Lydia enacted a spell for her Talia and the child's presence to remain hidden as an extra precaution for whatever had come. Listening closely for heartbeats and footsteps nearby before doing a round herself for the child's safety.

She couldn't help but worry for her friend despite knowing how the battle is going to end. The yells of pain from the intruders hinted at their loss and Lydia left out a breath of relief as she saw a glimpse of him. Still she continued to walk, until she heard the sound of light feet shuffling nearby. Her light brown eyes narrowed as she looked at the view in which it came even a minute past before someone had jumped at her to take her down. The pair both tumbled onto the floor as Lydia fought to gain control.  
"Artemis!" M'gann voice was filled with worry and Lydia turned irritated as her eyes switched back to a demonic black.

"Get. Off." Lydia commanded as her magic kicked in and Artemis went flying off. She swiftly got back onto her feet and her hands curled into fists. M'gann held Artemis while in a defensive stance as were the rest. She practically stumbled her own feet at the sight of Nightwing as he always had her weak in the knees. Her hands shook a little as she took a deep breath, reminding herself that she left for a reason.

"Please tell me you've just been brainwashed." M'gann pleaded as she was blocked from your mind.

"Lydia…" Dick said, shocked. They all were feeling the mixture of confusion, anger, and a hint of sadness. She observed the changes as they made her realize how long it's been since she faked her own death. Superboy remained the same as always, but M'gann's martian form was now a lighter green shade and similar to Martian Manhunter's appearance. Artemis now has a more animalistic uniform than her previous green outfit. Nightwing seemed more buffer now and close to the same height as Jason. Even with the mask, he's as handsome as always. Along with them was a League member she once met, Black Lightning, who was the next to speak:

"We're just here for them…"

"Lydia, they're just kids." Superboy added. They were all still in fighting stances, unsure of Lydia's next move. Lydia still refused to verbally speak, but she also did not want to fight. Knowing that Sensei would demand her head anyways, she pointed to a secret door that led to the dungeons before striking one of the base circuit breakers. The whole base blacked out and she slipped out of their sight. From there, she returned to Talia's side and watched from the sidelines when another fight broke out.

"Enough." Ra's al Ghul commanded as he was now by her side, Lydia backed further into the dark as he walked out into the light. "Well, young man… Are you proud of this little debacle? I believe the detective will be quite disappointed."

Nightwing let out an annoyed growl, but Ra's continued. "I assume you came to recover these children? Take them and go."

"Not without my sister, Tara Markov!" Lydia recognized him as the banished prince. "We know the League of Shadows has her!" As his temper had his monstrous lava form steaming, Lydia moved into a defensive position as Talia was now nearby with Damian to see what was going on.

"Stay your tongue when addressing the Demon's head." The Sensei scolded as he pointed his sword.

"It is fine, Sensei." Ra's said. "Boy, the Shadows may indeed have your sister, but I am no longer the head of the Shadows. As you can see, there are no Shadows here. In fact, I'm no longer part of the Light."

"He lies." The prince accused.

"Ra's al Ghul is many things, but a liar isn't one of them."

"Would the Great One care to reveal who is running the Shadows now?" Artemis tried to add a little charm to her question.

"No, he would not." Ra's al Ghul chuckled at her feeble attempt.

"It's not my dad, is it?"

"No."

"My sister?" she chuckled.

"Get out." Ra's al Ghul demanded, now irritated with their lingering presence. The team followed into the bioship, no longer wanting a fight and they watched as the bioship swiftly left their base. Once they were out of view, Jason pulled down his hood.

"Gray-son." He spoke slowly.

"Oh, your memory is finally returning. Excellent." Ra's al Ghul glanced at him. Lydia leaped out of the shadows to him and let out a breath she had no idea that she was holding in.

"Report to me later." Ra's al Ghul mentioned to her before taking his daughter and grandson back into the base.

"Are you hurt?" Lydia grabbed onto him, turning him to look for and blood. Jason simply nodded and let her. As far as he knew, Lydia was practically just his and Talia's doctor with her magic and skills. Neurology was Lydia's specialty, but she was determined to learn more as they found Jason.

"You froze." He pointed out as he walked her back in to face Ra's al Ghul.

"Mind your business." Lydia scoffed, a little peeved at the situation as she focused on changing her form before opening the door. When reporting to Ra's al Ghul, Sensei didn't refrain from giving blatant criticism as he stood at his side.

"They weren't here for anyone but those kids." Lydia defended dully. "The martian can no longer read my mind and the new heir was completely fine."

"While you _did_ your duty, you also still aided the enemy. I agree that punishments should be made." Ra's emphasized his words and Sensei revealed an old box with cuffs inside. Lydia became filled with dread as it was most likely an ancient relic found in the grimoire they've kept hidden.

Back on the bioship, Nightwing had announced making them a team after hearing their responses. Brion, Forager, and Halo were delighted, but they couldn't help but feel the heaviness in the air.

"Are you still mad?" Halo shyly whispered to Artemis, snapping her out of her train of thought.

"Huh? No, Halo it's not you...it's…"

"It's Lydia," Black Lightning answered as he overheard them from behind. M'gann tried to focus on steering her bioship, but from as she saw Dick flinch as Black Lightning continued. Black Lightning saw no point of hiding it from these new members. To him, it would be considered a lie to withhold information. He tried to explain it carefully as her name and KidFlash already hit a nerve with the team on the ship. "An old teammate who helped us get you out of there. She disappeared and we had heard from Constantine that she died while helping him."

"Forage suggests this Lydia also needs saving?"

"Or she's a traitor." Brion vocalized.

"We don't know that." Dick finally said with a strain in his voice. Brion rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to say more, but Conner's warning gaze made him rethink his decision. He huffed and settled into his seat until the bioship finally landed at their home. As they each walked off the ship, Conner put a comforting hand on Dick's shoulder to stop for a moment.

"Will you be okay?"

"Yeah… Lydia is still as surprising as ever and probably has her reasons."

"Yes, but-"

"I should probably get back home." Dick faked a smile before walking through the zeta-tube. Conner sighed and M'gann came to his side.

Lydia and Dick may have been separated, but they both were simultaneously thinking back to their beginning.

_**August 2010** _

"Today is the worst." Lydia's 13 year old self grumbled to herself as she was locked in an interrogation room at the Hall of Justice. Despite her magical abilities, she had no care for the official life of a heroic vigilante. She mostly acted as an information broker for the thrill and to help a friend of hers. She had recklessly been caught in Gotham as she was in the midst of casting an illusion in her human form. Now, she had Batman, the Flash, and a few other Justice League members outside of the room; discussing what to do with her. The temptation of disappearing out of the building was rising but she didn't want to look as suspicious as she already did. By the end of it, they had told her about their offer to help her with her magical abilities and once she is fully capable of handling it then she can choose whether she'll go about it alone or not. She reluctantly agreed and from then on, she would travel to New York with Zatara Zatanna and train at the cave with Black Canary. However, not once has she attempted to have a full conversation or train with the team.

"Maybe we can offer her cookies? I feel bad for her." She overheard Mgann speak from the room beside her. She was waiting for Black Canary once again, but moved into a different room once she heard the team's presence.

"She has already stated that she would only train; nothing else." Kaldur'ahm sighed.

"Sounds lonely…" Conner commented.

"Her eyes are kind of creepy when they're all black like that, but she is a little pretty-OW, ROB!" Kidflash held his side. "I'm _just_ trying to say that it's hard to tell… Hey! Where are you going?"

"Bringing her cookies." Robin stated as he walked towards the room she stayed in. As he took a step inside, he found her sitting at the window bay; reading and humming a tune he had never heard before. She almost looked angelic as the sun's rays highlighted her features.

"Hi." He started as he gave the wall a light knock. She glanced over, acknowledging him before turning back to the book she had dived in. "M'gann made cookies and I-We thought you'd like me, this is one of her best batches since she has started baking."

When Lydia looked up, he was already in front of her and holding out the plate. He offered a friendly smile as he patiently waited for her to speak.

"Thank you." She finally let slip and took it from him. Robin slightly turned, only to find the team peeping their heads from the door. Wally had motioned for him to stay and M'gann was grinning at the sight of success. He rolled his eyes and turned back to the girl sitting before him.

"You can sit." She offered as she moved her legs off to make room and he graciously took it. "If there's something on your mind, you might as well say it."

"I just want you to know, we're here for you too. You're technically a part of the team since you come here too."

"Trust needs to be established in order for us to be a team. You've already seen my human form since you're the one who caught me. You _and_ the Justice League have already heard my explanation. Yet, here you stand with a mask to hide your most honest feature. That may be your way, but it's slightly hypocritical." She pointed out as she closed her book to face him. She quirked her brow at the scene before her. Robin opened, then closed his mouth while pondering a response. "I'm not saying to take off your mask. Your hidden identity is your secret to keep. However, because my distance seems to be a problem… We can take baby steps."

"FUCK YEAH!" Wally cheered from behind the door.

"I'd like that," He chuckled as Lydia smiled in amusement. Before the conversation could go any further, the zeta-tube announced Black Canary's arrival so they all met in the training room to meet her. As Lydia met her eyes, Black Canary showed nothing but satisfaction as she began her instructions for the day.

"Want to be partners?" Robin asked as soon as Black Canary said they'd be in pairs.

"Lead the way." She replied, following him to the mat to face Superboy and M'gann.


End file.
